


Magnus x Alec fluff

by teamfreetitan



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Canon - TV, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreetitan/pseuds/teamfreetitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post episode 1x09<br/>Alec gets hurt, and the Shadowhunters call Magnus to help heal him. while dealing with all the drama in his life, Alec finds time to try and mend bonds with Magnus. It works out as well as he planned.<br/>I will edit this and change the title at a later date; it's really late here but I wanted to post this before 1x10 aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus x Alec fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff after the angst in 1x09. This takes a different path from where I know the show is going, but I wanted to combine the original plot line of Lydia from the show with the characterization of Alec and Magnus from the books (Alec is more engaging romantically than Magnus). I just needed some nice malec fluff since these next few episodes are going to be angst, I'm sure.

Magnus was in a quaint cottage in a rural area of the British countryside, mopping with Catrina Loss, his warlock friend (though it was primarily Magnus who was moping), when he received a phone call from Alexander Lightwood.

The two friends had been sitting on a old couch. Catrina had one of his books in her lap, an old leather bound copy of A Tale of Two Cities he’d been given by another long-time friend, and her baby blue fingers flipped the pages occasionally. Magnus was kicked back, socked feet on top of the messy coffee table, eating pizza and rambling about Valentine and Alec and stupid Lydia Branwell and stupid Shadowhunters and this is why he promised to never fall for one of the stupid Nephilim and a whole load of other things. At times in the conversation when Magnus seemed most agitated, though that happened to be the whole conversation, period, Catrina would nod, and agree. She found that the best way to have a conversation with Magnus when he was upset. 

At one point, Magnus went eerily silent and tossed his half eaten pizza slice back in the box. The warlock stood up, walking across the wooden floor to a window. He pulled back the elaborately decorate curtain and leaned his head on his head against the window seal. Magnus sighed loudly. Catrina closed the book, leaving a finger between the pages to mark her place, and glanced up, worried by his sudden quietness. She asked if he was okay, and he only shrugged.

A few seconds later, Magnus elaborated. “Catrina, I’ve been alive for hundreds of years. I’ve known so many people, and I’ve loved quite a few, too. I’ve gotten to a point where I just… don’t fall in love anymore. But I want to. And I want someone to love me back. What… What if I die and no one’s ever loved me?” 

Catrina tossed aside the book into the empty seat Magnus had previously been sitting in. “You know that’s not going to happen, Magnus. Plenty of people have loved you. Me, and Tessa, and Jem, and Will, and-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Magnus said quietly. “That’s not what I mean.”

Catrina knew that, but she just wanted to comfort him. She wouldn’t have been able to think of a person who had honestly loved Magnus the way he longed for someone to. All the people he’d loved had gone down different paths. Even mere crushes turned out in heartbreak. He’d been in relationships, but none had lasted, which she assumed was part of the reason he was so bugged about Alec marrying the Branwell girl. The only person who’d come close to unconditional love for Magnus was Camille, but that was a bust. It would have been good, they were both immortal, and could have had an eternity together. That wasn’t what Camille had in mind, though, and Magnus had been caught up on her for centuries. 

Silence fell between them, but within a few seconds it was cut short. Magnus’ phone on the coffee table began to buzz enthusiastically, and Catrina tossed it over to Magnus. “It’s the boy,” she said. Indeed, the caller ID said that it was Alec. Magnus glared at it for a few seconds, as if contemplating whether or not to answer, but in the end he did, as it would have been hypocritical to spend hours complaining about not talking to Alec and then turn around and deny his call request. 

“Alexander,” he said, composing himself, when he answered the phone. “I didn’t expect to be hearing from you any time soon.”

The voice on the other side of the phone was not Alec’s. “Magnus, it’s Jace, can you come to the Institute. Now? It’s important,” the voice, Jace, said. 

“Why would I want to do that?” Magnus asked skeptically.

“Because,” Jace said, words fast and slurred together. “Alec’s hurt and there’s demon poison in his veins and we need a warlock to get it out and I’m not letting my parabatai die today, that’s why.”

Magnus glanced at Catrina, whose eyebrows were raised. “Then find another warlock. My friend, Catrina Loss, and I are having a delightful afternoon on the beautiful British countryside.” Catrina wasn’t sure either of them would describe it as delightful - they’d each had better days in their long, immortal lives - and Magnus was simply bluffing. He had a talent for quickly composing himself when he needed to.

“But we need you,” Jace assured him. “Please, come fast. I don’t want Alec to die.”

~~~

Magnus didn’t want Alec to die, either, despite how broken his heart was once again. That was why within five minutes he’d created a portal and was strolling into the New York Institute to help Alec. He’d left Catrina alone in his temporary vacation home, since he trusted her greatly, and she’d seemed more interested in the book than Magnus’ love life anyway.

When the warlock arrived, Alec was unconscious and shirtless, laying in an infirmary bed. His chest was gashed open with three long wounds, like someone had taken a jagged sword to him three times. The wounds were a sickly green color. Magnus got to work quickly.

It was an easy job to remove demon poison from a Shadowhunter’s body. They had enough angel blood to resist it long enough to work, and the magic was not one of the particularly draining ones. Removing demon poison was one of the ways Shadowhunters and Downworlders begrudgingly relied on each other. Most Shadowhunters used warlocks for their magic, not for their companionship, Simply another reason it wasn’t working out between Alec and Magnus. His parents were in Valentine's Circle, after all.

Alec began to regain consciousness relatively quickly. Between Magnus’ magic and the countless healing runes Jace had drawn on his body, he was healing fast. His body was still sore, and his chest felt constricted. Alec peeked open an eye to see layers of gauze wrapped around his entire abdomen. He tried to remember what happened, but his mind was focused on the voices talking next to him,

He heard the voice of Magnus first. He must’ve woken up in the middle of a sentence, because he heard Magnus say. “-my fault. I was the one who told him to follow his heart instead of the Clave’s stupid rules, and the next thing I know, he’s engaged to that Lydia girl.”

Jace responded back sharply. “It wasn’t your fault, Magnus. He probably would have ended up with her one way or another. Our parents have been trying to set him up for marriage for a little while now, and since the Institute is in her hands, she’d be the most direct way to get the Insitute back in the hands of the Lightwoods. And trust me, Magnus, he’s not following his heart by marrying her.”

“But he proposed to her!” Magnus argued. “If it was arranged, they wouldn’t need a proposal, they just… would be married.”

“Yeah, he proposed ‘cause he figured out that would be the best way to get the Institute back, and he cares about his family enough to sacrifice life long happiness to get back something they want. I know Alec, he’s my brother, and he’s not in love with her. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even like girls, period. I know Alec, and even if he did like girls, he would fall in love in a week.”

Alec, who was laying on his side and facing away from the two, sucked in a breath. Was he that obvious? He’d spent years trying to stop people from finding out. It didn’t matter who brought up the topic - Izzy, Clary, Jace, anyone - and he changed the subject, or stopped responding all together. If his parents found out… He didn’t want to think about what would happen if either of his parents found out. Their reputation was tarnished enough, and Alec would only make it worse.

Magnus sighed. “I suppose you’re correct, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m disappointed. I like him, a lot, and I haven’t liked anyone in a long time. I thought this could be different, but apparently the world is against me again.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Magnus, I’m sure it’ll work out. I mean, after this Valentine thing blows over and we get the Institute back he and Lydia can always-”

Alec’s heart was pounding against his ribcage, so hard that he was certain that it was both going to burst out of his chest and that Jace and Magnus could hear it. Alec listened on, but he never got to hear what Jace was going to say - get divorced? - because the door to the infirmary opened. Heels clicked as a woman walked over. 

Lydia sat on the side of Alec’s bed, disregarding Magnus and Jace. A slender, delicate hand touched Alec’s shoulder. “Alec,” she said softly. “Alec.” Alec was already awake, but he didn’t want Magnus or Jace to know he’d been eavesdropping on their conversation. He could blame his rosy cheeks on a fever from the demon poison, at least. He rolled over and looked up at Lydia, who was leaning over him.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Alec nodded and used his still-weak arms to push himself into a sitting position. He glanced past her at Jace and Magnus. “They healed you up,” she said, as if Alec couldn’t figure it out himself. “You were right about Magnus being quite talented.” Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec. “I’ve never seen demon poison be extracted so quickly.”

Jace stood up. “I’m going to find Clary,” he said, stretching. The blonde looked at Alec, added, “And I need to talk to you later,” and left. That left Magnus, Alec, and Lydia alone together, which was more painfully awkward than Alec could have imagined.

Alec thought he was in love with Jace; he had thought so for a long time. However, ever since Magnus showed up, Jace had been pushed to the back of the his mind, and Alec doubted his feelings for Jace. Maybe he did like Jace; perhaps it was just that Magnus liked him back and Jace didn’t. That didn’t explain the feeling Alec got even when Magnus wasn’t flirting with him. Just thinking about him twisted his stomach in knots. 

Lydia started talking about something, but Alec wasn’t paying attention. At one point, she stopped talking, and gave Alec a look. “Isn’t that ridiculous, Alec?” He didn’t know what she was talking about, so he forced an awkward head nod.

“Yeah, it is,” Alec said. “Hey, Lydia? Do you mind if I talk to Magnus for a minute?” 

The blonde glanced over her shoulder to look at the warlock, who was still sitting quietly on the infirmary bed behind them, acknowledging him for the first time since she’d entered. “Of course,” she said. “If you can walk later come find me, okay? We need to discuss wedding plans.”

Alec made eye contact with Magnus and forced a smile. “Of course, Lydia.” She walked out of the infirmary, the clicking of high heels echoing through the room, leaving Alec next to Magnus in silence. 

The Shadowhunter sat farther up in bed, reaching over to the side of the bed and grabbing the thin, black sweater that someone, probably Jace, had left him for when he woke up and decided to get dressed. His shirt had most likely been destroyed in the attack, but Izzy had always said his clothes deserved to be trashed anyway. Alec agreed, but couldn’t be bothered to go look for something new, or something as flashy as his siblings preferred.

“Will you take a walk with me?” Alec asked, standing up and pulling the sweater over his bandaged body. The end of a sleeve was fraying, and he played with the strings as he waited for Magnus to respond. 

“I’d love to,” the warlock responded softly, standing up and following Alec out of the infirmary, through the front, and out into the forest-like area surrounding the Institute. It was dark; the sun had set while Alec was unconscious. The moon was full and bright, but the light was obscured by the leaves and trees overhead. The light of a dozen or more fireflies bobbed in and out of the plants, casting a little bit of a glow. Alec reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a witch light, which cast a bright florescent light for the two to see.

“Wedding plans, huh? Sounds exciting. I’ve always wanted to get married,” Magnus admitted, breaking the silence. “It’s sounds nice, doesn’t it? Having someone who loves you unconditionally and promises to stay with you forever?”

Alec nodded, looking ahead. “Yeah, but you’re talking about marriages based around love. This… isn’t one of those marriages. I needed to get the Insitute back in the Lightwood’s name, is all. I’m not marrying her because I want to; I’m marrying her because I have to.” Before Magnus could respond, Alec stopped. The two were in a small clearing, in which they could see the moon and the stars, dimmed by light pollution. Alec sat down and motioned for Magnus to do the same.

It was mid-summer, so the grass was thick and green. The air was warm enough to not need a jacket, though it was chilly for Alec, who was always cold, hence the year round sweaters.  
The Shadowhunter leaned back on his palms and looked up at the sky. “Jace and Izzy and I used to come out here when we were little a lot. We used to camp out here, too. We stopped as we got older. They had better things to do, I guess. Jace started training more, and Izzy started spending a lot of time with guys. I’m really the only one who still comes out here.”

“I can see why,” Magnus said, surveying the area. “It is beautiful.” There was a brief pause, in which there was only the sound of chirping insect in the surrounding bushes and trees and in the distance, the sound of car engines being driven. “Not as beautiful as you, though.”

Alec’s face heated up, taken off guard by the compliment. Not that it was anything new, Magnus was very open, but this one was less flirty and more sincere. The Shadowhunter looked to his right, at Magnus, who was leaning back and looking at the sky. His mouth fell open in a lack of response. “Magnus, I-” he stuttered, unsure of himself.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Magnus said melancholily. “I understand.”

Alec looked at Magnus, gathering the courage to say what he was going to. “Magnus, um…” he began nervously. “When Lydia and I get married, I’ll have to kiss her.” The warlock raised an eyebrow, as if to question why Alec was telling him this. “But… I’ve never kissed anyone,” Alec continued. “I don’t want her to be my first kiss. Would you…?” Alec’s voice faded out, too nervous to finish the sentence.

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus said, scooting over. He moved from his leaned back position to one where he was on his knees. Magnus put his weight on his left hand as he leaned over Alec, who had sat up the rest of the way by now. He thread his right hand through Alec’s hair, pulling him closer, before finally pressing their lips together.

It was like a weight had lifted off of Alec’s chest. He was comfortable being himself around Magnus, instead of hiding like he did with his sibling or other Shadowhunters he knew. Magnus liked him. His lips were so soft, and he was so gorgeous, even without the extravagant makeup he often wore.Alec’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer; he never wanted to let go.

This, he concluded, was why Izzy was always going out with guys, kissing them. Because they had soft hands that played with her hair, and they tasted like chocolate, and they made her heart burst out of her chest. At least, that was why Alec was. 

When Magnus went to pull away, Alec’s lips chased after him, pressing again against his. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Magnus’s hand moved from his hair to the small of his back. 

By the time they broke apart again - they did both need to breath, after all - there was a soft silky blanket beneath them and a pile of cloud-like pillows. Sometime during the kissing, Magnus had conjured them up, but Alec had been too caught up in the warlock’s lips to notice. 

Magnus nudged Alec with his hands, pushing him back down onto the pile of pillows, the softest pillows he’d ever felt. Magnus leaned over Alec, reconnecting their lips. Alec’s arms hung loosely around the warlock’s neck and Magnus’ hands danced across Alec’s shirt, across his chest.

After a few minutes of this, of fireworks exploding behind Alec’s eyelids and his heart beating on his ribcage like a drum, Magnus pulled away again, and Alec let him go. He flopped down on the blanket, cozying up to Alec, tilting his head and pressing it against the taller man’s shoulder.

Their hands entwined, both of them searching for the other’s at the same time. In Alec’s mind, he thought their hands fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. He pressed his face into Magnus’ hair and inhaled softly. It smelled faintly of sandalwood. Alec’s eyes closed, pulled down like they were filled with lead. 

~~~

When Alec woke up, the sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping. His eyes squinted against the harsh light, and he was disoriented. He felt soft blankets underneath him, clouds under his head, a slim hand was wrapped around his own, and an arm was thrown across his chest. 

He glanced to the side, keeping his left eye closed. A figure laid next to him. “Magnus,” he said, so quiet he wasn’t sure if he actually said it or not. Alec pulled back and sat up. “Magnus,” he repeated, shaking the boy. “Magnus, wake up.”

Magnus groaned softly, scooting up and wrapping has arms around Alec’s waist. He pressed his face into the fabric of Alec’s sweater on his side. “Alexander,” he said softly. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Early. It can’t be much past six in the morning,” Alec replied. “Magnus, get up. We fell asleep. Everyone’ll be looking for me. Lydia will-”

“Again with Lydia?” Magnus complained. “Just let me have five minutes waking up in the morning with you without bringing her into it, please.” Regardless, Magnus sat up, and made a move to kiss Alec’s lips. Alec pulled back and closed his eyes.

“I can’t. I- I need to get back to the Institute. People are going to ask questions.”

Magnus sighed. “Of course. I understand.” He stood up, vanished the blankets and pillows, and extended a hand out to pull Alec up. He took it. 

The warlock wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling Alec in close one more time. Alec faced the path they’d followed to get to the little clearing. He glanced at it; he needed to get back to the Institute before someone noticed he was gone, or even worse, came to find him. Lydia didn’t know where this place was, but other people did. 

Magnus’ breath was warm on Alec’s neck, and Alec wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. A branch snapped in the direction of the Institute. Alec, who’d just rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, snapped his neck up. Izzy stood there. Alec’s blue eyes widened in surprise. She mouthed a few words, gave a thumbs up, and turned to go. 

He felt soft lips leave a peck on his cheek, and he stepped away, face red hot from being caught by his sister, though he knew she wouldn’t really care. “I have to go,” he explained. 

The shorter male nodded in agreement, unwrapping his arms from Alec’s neck. “Can I see you again?” he asked. 

“We’ll see,” Alec said, looking back up at the path where he’d heard the sound of a snapping branch before. “I’ll call you, okay?”

“Okay.”

~~~

Alec had been gone all night. Izzy noticed, of course. She’d entered the infirmary not long after Lydia left to talk to Alec. He was gone. The blonde in charge hadn’t noticed until the next morning, and she’d sent Izzy to find him.

He wasn’t in the Institute, but there wasn’t many places he could be, especially since he was following the Clave’s rules down to the most specific details. He wouldn’t have just run off. 

She found him in the place she knew he’d be - the little clearing in the trees outside, where she’d spent many afternoons with him as a child. He still went there when he was stressed, and between their parents, Lydia, Jace, and Magnus, she knew he’d be stressed.

Alec wasn’t alone. His arms were wrapped around a smaller male, Magnus, she identified, and his face was buried in his shoulder. He had a smile on his face, the most genuine one she’d seen in a few weeks.

She stepped back - they looked like they were parting, and she knew Alec wouldn’t want to be gone for too much longer - but her heel landed on a piece of underbrush. Alec’s head snapped up. 

Izzy didn’t have time to disappear, to run or activate an invisibility rune. It was better she found him than Lydia, or their parents. She mouthed the words, “They’re looking for you,” and gave a single thumbs up. Izzy turned to go.

She didn’t want to interrupt them. She liked the smile that had been plastered on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it and as usual, comments are always appreciated. Also, my tumblr is teamfreetitan, if you'd like to follow me or talk to me there.


End file.
